The invention relates to an airbag arrangement for a vehicle occupant restraint system.
Airbag arrangement arrangements comprising an inflatable airbag and a gas generator arranged at a gas generator carrier for inflating the airbag are know from the prior art. The airbag is covered by means of a housing part (in particular in the form of an airbag cap) at least at a side facing towards the vehicle interior, wherein the airbag cap is connected to the gas generator carrier.